The Bridge
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: Robin faces the anniversary of Stone's death while also facing an unlikely source of friendship. ONE SHOT


She sat alone in the hospital chapel. She wanted to go to the bridge, but she was on duty and waiting for some important test results for a little boy, Jamie Greene. She only hoped she could help this boy-unlike the last one…

Her thoughts drifted away from the little boy with the brain injury and back towards the person that had brought her to this place. Stone. Today was the 11th anniversary of his death. She could still remember as if it were yesterday.

_She was standing by the window in Sonny's old penthouse. Stone was lying on the bed, weak and almost blind from the horrible disease that had ravaged his body. _

_Suddenly he burst out, "Robin, I see you!" And within moments of that wonderful event he had gone. _

_She had laid herself next to him, wrapping his arms around her, feeling the warmth from his body one last time._

She wiped a stray tear from her eye. It wasn't so painful anymore. But sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how her life would be different if Stone had lived. Would she be the successful doctor she was today? Would they still be together? She liked to think so, on both accounts. Stone was her first, true love and she knew she'd never feel for anyone the way she did for him. Even her relationship with Jason paled in comparison to the depth of the emotion she'd felt for Stone.

She sighed, raising her eyes to the simple cross that adorned the front of the non-denominational chapel.

"Dr. Scorpio, this is why you should keep your distance from your patients. Otherwise you get too caught up in their lives and your emotions cloud your judgment."

Robin's gentle features hardened at the condescending tone of Dr. Patrick Drake. Composing her features as best she could, she stood and turned to face the arrogant young doctor.

"What are you doing here?" She insisted, ignoring his baiting comments to her.

"The test results for Jamie Greene are back. I thought you'd want to look at them, I think surgery is the only option this kid has," Patrick smiled confidently, "surgery performed by me, that is."

Robin reached out and snatched the test results from the outstretched hand of Dr. Drake. His confident smile faltered a bit. For a moment Robin felt triumphant. She'd finally been able to get to him. But as she looked over the results her moment of victory faded. This little boy was dying and as much as she despised admitting it, Patrick was right. Surgery was his best chance.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, surgery will be his best chance," Robin avoided Patrick's eyes, sure he was gloating.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my personal business here, and then we'll go speak to Jamie and his parents. Since you are incapable of showing any compassion or comfort to these kids I'll do the talking," Robin finally raised her head to look at Patrick. "You can wait for me outside."

Her expression must have gotten her point across because Patrick was no longer smiling. He simply nodded and taking the test results back from her, he moved towards the rear of the chapel. Robin sat back down, and when she heard the double doors close behind her, she breathed a large sigh, feeling relief mixed with frustration.

"Help me, Stone. Give me the strength you had at the end," Robin stopped, feeling an overwhelming sense of loss come over her. She held back the wave of emotion that threatened to drown her.

"I miss you so much. I love you." She whispered when she felt she could safely speak.

Robin stood and turned to leave the chapel but was startled by the figure of Patrick Drake, seated in the last row of pews. He looked sheepish and for a moment the rage Robin felt at his intrusion colored her vision red.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, standing quickly.

"Sorry," Robin repeated, her voice threatening to break. "That's just wonderful. As long as you're sorry I guess you think I won't mind that you listened in on my private prayers; that you eavesdropped on me in a chapel!"

She was angrier than she'd ever been towards this young doctor with no ethics outside the operating room. He could be arrogant and rude in the hospital and when dealing with patients, but he'd invaded Robin's personal moment, her time with Stone on this, the anniversary of his death. For that she would not soon forget, nor forgive.

Robin felt her expression harden further, and for a split second she thought she saw Patrick look at her fearfully and with remorse. But before she could allow herself to accept an apology, she grabbed young Jamie Greene's test results from Patrick's hands and brushing past him she didn't say another word.

The rest of the day Robin didn't see nor hear from Patrick. She briefed the family of Jamie Greene herself, assuring them that the best surgeon in the country was going to be taking care of their little boy. Robin, as much as she hated the character of Patrick Drake, had to admit (even if it was grudgingly) he was a brilliant surgeon.

* * *

She stood out on the same bridge where so many years earlier Stone had bungee jumped, fulfilling one of many things he wanted to do before he died. Robin couldn't help but smile at the memory of the complete joy Stone expressed at this spot. Robin felt the only place she could truly think and gain perspective was at this bridge. It seemed to almost be a character in her life. Giving Stone a quick glimpse of the rush of life, and bringing Jason to her… 

The sound of a motorcycle drew Robin from her memories and for a moment her heart leapt, thinking maybe Jason had tracked her down again. But then she remembered…Jason was in the hospital recovering from major brain surgery, and Sam was with him. Robin couldn't begrudge them happiness. She'd had her chance and it had passed.

The motorcycle engine ceased and Robin felt a twinge of nervousness, unsure of who would be way out here on the edge of town. The bridge wasn't exactly a well known landmark, and only those who really knew of it visited.

"Robin."

She cringed at the voice; it was the last person she wanted to see right now and last person she would have expected-Patrick Drake. It wasn't lost on her that he too drove a motorcycle. _What are the chances_, Robin thought sarcastically.

"Following me now, are you," Robin said as she heard the crunch of the gravel as his footsteps came closer. She was facing out into the darkness past the bridge where the distant lights of Port Charles cast a pale glow in the dark sky.

"I wanted to apologize. I crossed the line earlier. I don't know why-," he said from behind her.

Robin turned and stared at him. "I want to believe you, but what you did-," she stopped, feeling herself getting choked up again. Quickly regaining composure, she continued. "You invaded one of the most private and emotional moments I may ever have. Today…" Robin paused, debating what she was about to do, than made her decision. He would find out soon enough and she'd rather be the one to share the information. "Today is the anniversary of my first boyfriend's death," she paused, watching Patrick's eyes.

"He died of AIDS," she added. She watched as Patrick took a single step back as if he had been punched. He opened his mouth to speak but there were no words.

Robin stared at him, waiting for the question. The one that people always asked after they found out about Stone. She no longer felt angry, in fact, she felt relieved to have finally said it. And in a way she felt pity for Patrick. He probably had never, and would never, feel the kind of love and closeness to anyone that Robin was able to share with Stone.

Finally, he found his voice. "Are you…are you-uh-okay?"

Robin stared right through him, her will stronger than ever. "I'm HIV positive, but I am perfectly fine. My viral load is undetectable and has been for the last eight years." Patrick dropped his eyes and walked forward, standing next to Robin. They both stared out into the black and the city lights beyond.

"It all makes sense now," he said softly.

"Excuse me?" Robin questioned, unsure of what he meant.

He turned to her, and for the first time Robin felt like she was staring at a person, not a robotic surgeon devoid of feelings and emotions.

"I understand your passion, your fight, the way you defend your patients; and your distance," he smiled at her and Robin felt slightly unsure if telling him was the right thing to do.

"Don't make me regret this," Robin said softly. "It is my life," she added. The cameo ring that Stone had given her was once again on her hand, and she twirled it absently.

Patrick laid his hand on top of hers. "I think we have reaching a turning point in our relationship-whatever it is. Don't worry, I'll respect your privacy."

Robin nodded. "Thank you. And you," she turned her head to look at him, for the first time noticing how his eyes gleamed brightly with the zest of life, "be careful. You may 'use protection' as you claimed the other day, but some things can be catching anyway."

At this earnest warning, Patrick blushed. "I'm somewhat ashamed that you saw what you did that day you found me."

"You should be," Robin affirmed.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. But Robin understood he meant more. She too felt this was a turning point in their relationship. Maybe they could start respecting each other as doctors, and maybe even become friends.

"Well, I have to get going. I have, uh, plans," Patrick nervously admitted.

"Have a good night then," Robin said, dismissing him with no more admonishments. As he walked back to his bike, Robin called out.

"Patick," he turned to her, his brows raised in question, "thank you for the apology."

He simply smiled and waved goodnight.


End file.
